Not Another YuGiOhxHarry Potter Crossover
by Hot Soup11
Summary: Wizards and duelists clash in this amazing piece of literature! Yugi Mutou and two, well, one friendly aquaintance and one familiar face leave for Hogwarts to become wizards. Angst, romance, intrigue? You'll find that, and more, all here. P
1. Chapter 1

**Not Another Yu-Gi-OhxHarry Potter Crossover**

It was an ordinary day in Domino City, Japan. It was so very ordinary, in fact, that it was almost cliché, which was why something unordinary and foreboding had to happen within the next few paragraphs.

At Domino High School, Yugi Mutou and his group of friends were at their lunch break, playing duel monsters as per usual. Yugi and Joey were the ones dueling, with Tea, Tristan, and Bakura watching. It was the end of the group's first year of high school, and even though the Battle City Tournament and the battle with Dartz was over, the group still enjoyed playing Duel Monsters with as much vigor as when they first started playing the game.

"Good game, Joey!" Yugi exclaimed as he piled up his deck. "You were really tough to beat!"

"Some day, Yug'… some day I'll beat ya!" Joey proclaimed good-naturedly. Everyone laughed at him in good-nature. All was normal.

It was when Yugi split off from his motley crew of happy, joyous friends when something unexpected in the teen's ordinary day happened. There, sitting next to the entrance of the game shop, was a tabby cat. As he approached closer, he noticed the cat was staring intently at him. Afraid the cat might be rabid, Yugi stood still and didn't take his large eyes off the cat. The cat, however, was unaffected and kept its unblinking stare fixed on the Millennium Puzzle's holder.

Yami Yugi appeared in translucent spirit form next to his partner. "Daijoubu, aibou? Genki desu ka, hikari-chan?" Yami asked in terribly disgusting fangirl Japanese.

'_The cat's staring at me Yami… I don't know what it wants,'_ Yugi answered back via mind link.

"It's okay, just ignore it and it'll go away. If it tries to attack you, I'll make it play a Shadow Game with me."

Taking the spirit's advice, the teenager walked past the cat, which did nothing but continue staring, into the shop. Inside, Yugi found his grandfather talking with an old Englishman who had a very long white beard, half-moon spectacles, and funny purple Halloween robes.

"Oh, hello Yugi!" greeted his grandfather cheerfully. "This is Albus Dumbledore, an old acquaintance of mine. He came here to talk to you about attending a special school!"

"Yugi Mutou, I am the headmaster of the school Hogwarts in the United Kingdom. It is a school for training wizards and with the magic of the Millennium Puzzle, the staff and I believe you would become a most powerful wizard."

"Wizard!"

"Yes, Yugi," Dumbledore answered, his blue eyes twinkling. "We are prepared to give you training over the summer so you can start in the next year with the other students of your age."

"Wow, that'd be great! Can I go, Grandpa?"

Yugi's grandfather chuckled and replied, "Of course you can, Yugi. I'll inform the high school right away."

"Wonderful! Here's your acceptance letter Yugi, and included inside is your plane ticket. You'll leave here for London next week and the grounds keeper will be there to pick you up. You'll spot him immediately." He paused for the time to wink one of his still twinkling blue eyes. "And you should not tell your friends about this, Yugi. Can you do that?"

'_I didn't even think about that…_' Yugi said to Yami.

'_Learning to become a wizard is a great opportunity, Yugi. Perhaps we'll even find out things about the Puzzle that we don't know…'_

'_You're right. I'll miss my friends… and Japan… but leaving behind my entire life to become a wizard will be worth it!'_

"Yeah, I can do that. But sir, I'm not very good at speaking English…" Yugi trailed off, suddenly unsure of himself.

"Worry not, my boy!" Dumbledore chuckled. He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell (because there's no other way to speak spells, except muttering to avoid the use of actual words). Magic, apparently, solves everything for now Yugi knew not only Japanese, but English as well. Obviously a prepared man, Dumbledore reached into his voluminous lavender robes and pulled out a set of books. "Here are books on the school and some first year books you'll have to learn. Your homework is to read all of them!"

It was then Yugi remember that he had horrible grades in regular school and that learning wasn't his forte. '_Yami, we're screwed._'

"Well, much to do and little time in which to do it, so I must be off, Yugi, Solomon!" With a swoosh of his long violet robes (which Yugi suspected to be a dress) and a loud cracking sound, the headmaster vanished into thin air.

* * *

And in true crossover form, this chapter is short and didn't quite go anywhere. Also, **please note**: it is not my intention to insult this type of fic, I happen to see a growing trend and wanted to poke fun at it. If this seems serious at any point in time, it's not—my humor is very dry. For additional comments, see my livejournal (users /hotsoup). 


	2. Chapter 2

Please note: this is a parody; which means, Peter Kim, you'll have to take your requests elsewhere. Also, the sixth book will not be figured in.

**Chapter Two**

Inside a small apartment not too far from Kame Game Shop, Bakura slung his backpack next to the living room couch and pulled out a worn tarot deck. You see, as Bakura liked occult and tarot reading is of occult, he would _certainly_ read tarot cards all the time and have _strangely_ accurate readings. To tie everything together, he of course used an Egyptian deck… it was only natural, of course.

He began shuffling the cards when his tomb-robber of a yami appeared in translucent form and started pacing, cursing in ancient Egyptian, hands stuffed into pockets, and face drawn in a deep scowl. He would randomly kick at the air, as if he were kicking an object, in his fit. Bakura sighed and started laying out the spread, completely used to the spirit's temper tantrums of course, knowing that he wouldn't actually physically hurt him… well, most of the time anyway.

As the teenager turned over the cards, he soon found out that he'd be going on a long trip, have to make a difficult decision, and face unknown perils. Rolling his eyes, he scooped up the cards and put them back in the deck--as if that told him anything. There were _always_ unexpected situations he had to deal with… the majority of them being far from home completely unaware and at risk.

Without warning, the spirit of the Ring began slamming his head into the wall. Bakura's eyes widened, but he figured if the spirit wasn't hurting _him_ then he could do whatever pleased him. For instance, there was a time last month, Bakura recalled, when the spirit tried to microwave a T.V. dinner and ended up blowing up the microwave. He really didn't mind, of course, because it was only material possessions and the spirit hadn't done any other damage than that. Then there was the time when he threw the computer out the window because he forgot how to use the keyboard. Oh, and the time when he stuck a fork into an electrical socket… well, anyway, Yami no Bakura was no good with modern appliances, but Bakura didn't mind of course. His tolerance level was very, very high when in concerns to his yami.

(A/N1: lolz!1 I hope u like the ficcie so far! I'm so lazy and you'll get confused, so I'm gonna start calling Yami no Bakura/the Ring's spirit Bakura and the normal Bakura Ryou… even though in the anime and manga nobody ever calls him Ryou and earlier in the fic I used the dub names! lolz. SOOO back to the ficcie!)

Despite the fact that Bakura had stopped pounding his head on the wall, the banging noise continued. Ryou realized it was someone knocking at the front door and went to answer it. He looked through the peephole and, to his surprise, there was a funny old man wearing a purple dress outside.

Panicked, he turned off all the lights quickly, ran into the kitchen to grab a large cooking knife, and hid in the bathroom. Ever since Marik and Bakura struck a deal together and landed Ryou in the hospital, Ryou thought he could never be too careful about weirdoes coming to his home.

"You don't even know how to use that knife if someone attacked you, now do you?" Bakura sneered, hovering over his other half. "Wuss." He took control of Ryou's body and waltzed up to the door and opened it.

"Hello, are you Bakura Ryou?" the strange old man asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

Plastering a fake-Ryou smile on his face, Bakura responded, "Why yes, do please come in." He led the freak to the couch to sit down, then forced Ryou out of his Soul Room and smirked while he let Ryou flounder.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'd like _you_ to become a wizard, Ryou. With your Millennium Ring, I'm sure you'd become a great wizard." He smiled kindly, his eyes unwavering in their twinkling.

"Wizard? How could that be?"

"We are prepared to give you training over the summer so you can start in the next year with the other students of your age."

'_Do it',_ Bakura said via mind-link. '_We could become much more powerful… yessss. Do it. Dooooo iiit._'

It wasn't normal for Ryou to take any sort of advice from his crazy yami of course, but under these circumstances, he agreed with him. "Bloody hell, that'd be fantastic!"

"Wonderful! Here's your acceptance letter Ryou, and included inside is your plane ticket. You'll leave here for London next week and the grounds keeper will be there to pick you up. You'll spot him immediately." He paused for the time to wink one of his still twinkling blue eyes. "And you should not tell your friends about this, Ryou. Can you do that?"

Oh, angst.

Ryou always felt somewhat excluded from Yugi-tachi, like he really wasn't "part" of the group. "I don't have many friends, Mr. Dumbledore," Ryou deadpanned.

"Well, I'm sure you'll make lots of friends at Hogwarts, my boy! Now, you speak English, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Then that'll be all! Oh, I almost forgot your homework!" he chuckled. He pulled a set of books out of his robes. "Read these. See you next week Ryou!" With a crack, he was gone.


End file.
